


Cake

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is such a good big brother, M/M, and cake flavored vegan lube is involved, sastiel as seen through Deans eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they were busy with the apocalypse and all. Dean’s own sex life wasn’t as active as it used to be. But Sam needed to get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

There used to be a time when Dean had to literally push his brother into the waiting arms of a drunken girl in order for Sam to get laid. Dean had played wing man and match maker, he’d bought porn for his little brother and he’d shared all the tips and tricks that he knew. Because Dean was an awesome big brother like that. And because Sam had some kind of stick up his ass about one night stands and shallow hook ups.

Dean could get it, it sucked sometimes to always be moving around. He hadn’t had a steady girl since Cassie. Shit, he never really had a steady girl before Cassie. There were some nice things about it, the routine, the sure thing. But he wasn’t going to dwell on Cassie.

He could understand that his brother was different, but man, not having a sex life was just unhealthy. And as much as Dean really didn’t want to look too closely at it, Sam may have been a bit turned inside out since the Ruby fiasco. The best way to get over a bitch like that was to fuck your way through it. In Dean’s opinion.

So they were busy with the apocalypse and all. Dean’s own sex life wasn’t as active as it used to be. But Sam needed to get laid. And he was being even more stubborn and mulish about Dean’s attempts to push him towards girls than he usually was. It was entirely by accident that Dean discovered his little brother was just doing his own thing.

Dean had gone out drinking – alone – and was planning on spending the night in some sweet pretty thing’s bed, but it didn’t pan out and he was pretty goddam exhausted. He’d been exhausted for a long time, he didn’t usually let it interfere with his sex life, but his brother was moping back at the motel and there wasn’t any pretty tail to chase so he decided to head back. He was really, really sloshed though, but at least the motel was a few blocks away. So Dean just walked.

When he stumbled his way to their door, leaning against the frame, it took him a few minutes to find the keys in his pocket, then find them where they fell on the ground – a few times – and by the time he had them steady in his hand and the world was still he heard it. Thumping noises. Vigorous, sex related thumping noises. And grunting. Lots of manly grunting. Then he heard Sam through the cheap motel door saying in a strained voice “Shit – it’s not – just – needs more lube”.

That’s when Dean ran.

Now, Sam could go fucking whoever he wanted to. Dean didn’t care if he was gay. Or bisexual. Something. Whatever. But it started to make sense to his alcohol addled mind why Sam was being so pissy about Dean getting him hook ups. He didn’t want a girl. Maybe it was a phase, maybe it was his way of getting over Ruby, maybe it was just the flavor of the month. Sure, it hurt a little that his brother couldn’t tell him about something like this. But Dean was totally cool. He was fucking mature actually. So he’d help Sam out.

Wandering drunk through the town while Sam got reamed back in the hotel room, yeah he shouldn’t think too hard about that, Dean found a porn shop that was open. Never let it be said that he wasn’t thoughtful. Perusing the aisles with a slight sway to his gait, Dean procured a small bottle of lube – fucking cake flavored vegan lube - and paid, weaving his way back to the bar where the Impala was and sleeping in her for the night.

The next morning, cracking tired bleary eyes against the cruel, spiteful sunlight of a very clear day that wanted to make him hurt with its cloudlessness, Dean drove the Impala back to the motel and stumbled in, passing a rumpled Sam who was sleeping alone in his bed and clothed. Dean showered in lukewarm water with sadly lacking pressure, feeling much more woken up after he brushed the drunk fuzz from his teeth.

Swaggering back into the motel room he smacked Sam’s ass that was pushed out from bunched up sheets. “Rise and shine princess, we’re moving out today.”

Sam mumbled and sat up rubbing his eyes. Dean could swear there was a stupid grin on his face, and good for him. It was a good thing to see.

“Hey, I got something for you.”

“Huh?”

“I know this might be a little awkward for your delicate sensibilities, but I uh, I may have overheard something last night and I was wandering through the town, and, ah, here….”

The small bottle of lube was stashed in his pocket. Dean tossed it to Sam, who caught it on reflex and blinked down on it, like he hadn’t quite woken up yet and didn’t know what the hell was going on.

“It’s totally cool Sammy, just be safe ok?”

Dean could pinpoint the exact moment that his brother joined the land of the awake, his eyes widening as he jolted up in the bed and seemed to panic like a startled animal. Fucking priceless. See, this right here, this was the awkward kind of shit his drunk self was thinking would be so amusing. Sober self had to agree. He liked it when drunk him came up with a good idea that was still a good idea sober.

“Dude check it, it’s cake flavored, and vegan. You love that hippy shit right?”

“Oh god Dean…….”

Dean just beamed at his little brother, who jumped up from the bed and moved like he was going to run for the bathroom, then changed tactic and dashed to his duffel, stashing the bottle in there, turning and dashing to the bathroom presumably to hide. Well, least he kept it. Dean wasn’t about to be prying if Sam had condoms and shit like that, probably did, you just could never have enough of that stuff. He liked to do things for his little brother, this was just Dean’s way of letting Sam know he didn’t have to hide about it or whatever.

Several towns and a hunt later, Sam awkwardly in that shy Sammish way requested that Dean stay away from the motel for a night. Dean obliged, with a wink and a friendly nudge. He was half tempted to ask Sam to take him out to the gay hunting grounds. Dean wasn’t sure how you found gay bars, and he thought it would be pretty amusing to watch Sam try to hit on a guy, wondering if he went for manly men or girly men, and he shouldn’t be thinking about that. But Dean could admit to being curious. Thinking about your brother’s sex life wasn’t too weird right?

Course Sam just pushed him out of the motel door and Dean got lost.

The next morning Dean slunk out of nameless bar girl’s apartment before she had woken up, picking up some greasy breakfast food and coffee before going back to the motel. Sam was rumpled but happy looking, taking the coffee gratefully and shuffling back to the motel table, and Dean snickered when he noticed Sam shifting in his seat to get comfortable. They didn’t talk about it though, and Sam looked like he was still a little asleep.

Suddenly, Castiel popped up next to the table but Dean managed not to spill his coffee. He wondered if there was something going on upstairs, but every now and then the angel paid a social call too. Cas usually didn’t poke through their food like he was considering eating it though.

“What’s up?” Dean mumbled around his coffee, Sam was still hunched over and gulping at his.

Cas poked around a bit and talked to Sam. “There is no cake here.”

Sam looked up, face scrunched up, “Wha?”

“You promised me cake, that I might have a frame of reference for how it is supposed to taste.”

Dean sat up straighter, something about that sentence….. and Sam’s eyes went wide, flicking between Dean and Cas, looking like a deer in the head light.

It clicked. Like a goddam cartoon light bulb going off. “Holy fuck!”


End file.
